


consequences

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Let's go," Levi said as he walked out of the closet, not bothering to help Eren a second time. Eren scrambled out after him, goosebumps rising on his arms as he pondered his fate. Would he take him to Erwin, and rat on him for breaking the second most important rule in the Survey Corps? Or would he take him to that god-awful dungeon, lock him up in those rough metal chains, and leave him?He stayed silent, however, following Levi to his doom.





	consequences

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the filth.

He always ended up like this. They would fight, argue and throw insults and low-blows in front of everyone, storm off in the opposite direction looking like they would kill the other for one corn chip, and hours later, Eren would always find himself face down into Jean's sheets, the other boy plowing into him. 

Well, not always. Sometimes Eren was on his back. And of course, the time he rode him like the fucking horse he was.

But right now, Jean had one hand gripping tight on Eren's hip, the other around his cock, jerking him to the pace of his thrusts, and Eren couldn't find it in his gut to be mad at him. He could, however, find it in his gut to cum.

"Fuck!" He cried out, biting down so hard on his lip that he started to feel blood pool at the bottom of his mouth. He came all over his sheets, collapsing while Jean still fucked into him. He didn't take long to follow, spilling into Eren before collapsing on top of him. He pulled himself out of Eren, the younger boy whimpering at the movement, and rolled to the little space left on the small twin bed. 

They laid there in the quiet, both coming down from their respective orgasms, both silently agreeing to be cordial until the next time they were overtly horny.

Once Eren had regained feeling in his limbs, he slowly sat up in the bed, reaching for the clothes he had thrown on the floor. He quickly got dressed, without protest from the other boy, only his silent stare that he couldn't decipher. Once he had removed all trace of himself from the room (except, of course, you counted the already dark bruises scattered across Jean's torso) he walked toward to door.

"Eren," Jean said from across the room as his hand was on the knob, "Goodnight."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

With that, he was gone, swiftly walking down the hallway, trying to remember how to walk. Before he could make it to the end of the hallway, he was suddenly grabbed by the sleeve of his nightshirt and roughly pulled into one of the many utility closets in the dorms. He was fully prepared to turn into titan form, but if anyone had taught him anything these past couple years, it was to evaluate your situation and react accordingly.

The closet was dark, but he could sense the presence of the other person. Before he could reach out to grab them, the light came on and his eyes began to adjust yet again.

He was greeted with a very...... unreadable (as always) Captain Levi.

"Captain...?" Eren said, wondering why he was being borderline kidnapped into a small space with a killing machine that barely qualifies as a human being.

"Eren. Do you remember, say, any of the multiple times I scolded you for being loud?" Levi said, his voice sharp and detached, just like his face.

"Of course sir, but I was just walking down the hall-"

"No, you weren't. You were being loud. I don't think you need much mental capacity to understand what I mean by that."

Eren gulped. He knew exactly what Levi meant by that.

The only appropriate response was to lie. Obviously.

"Sir, I was just walking back to my dorm. I wasn't even speak-"

Levi punched him in the stomach.

Eren fell to his knees, groaning at the sharp pain blooming in his abdomen.

"Listen, you little shit. You can pretend like you weren't getting /fucked/ within an inch of your pathetic little life," Levi spat, his disdain for the cadet evident in every word, "But you woke me up, and now I'm hard." 

Erens head snapped up at his words, a deep blush coating his cheeks, not at the obscenity of the words of his superior, but of the confession that he was turned on.  _ By him. _

Eren had thought about this occasion, this very moment, and how it would play out. A million and fucking one scenario's flew threw his mind every time he so much as inhaled the same air as his Captain, and never, ever in his  _ fucking life _ , did he think this was what was going to happen. 

"Sir?" Was the only thing Eren was able to get out of his mouth, his mind running laps at the revelation. Every time he tried to be subtle, tried to start up a conversation with the man, just so he could give him a little bit of attention, and all he had to do was be a loud slut.

"How long has that been going on?" Levi asked from above him, anger dripping from his words like a hungry animal.

Was he  _ jealous _ ? It was one thing to be simply turned on, it was a human reaction, but to be jealous? There had to be feelings involved, emotions are thrown into the mix.

"Not long," Eren responded carefully.

"You're a shitty liar," He responded, reaching down to grab Eren's shirt, "But I think you know that."

He roughly pulled the younger boy to his feet, almost smiling when he stumbled in the confined space and fell back to the ground.

"Let's go," Levi said as he walked out of the closet, not bothering to help Eren a second time. Eren scrambled out after him, goosebumps rising on his arms as he pondered his fate. Would he take him to Erwin, and rat on him for breaking the second most important rule in the Survey Corps? Or would he take him to that god-awful dungeon, lock him up in those rough metal chains, and leave him? He stayed silent, however, following Levi to his doom.

It was only one they had walked past Erwin's quarters, and past his room, and even past the dirty stairs that led to the dungeon, did Eren open his mouth to question his superior.

"Where are you taking me?" Eren said, his words coming out shakier than he intended to. He internally cursed himself for sounding like a lost child, considering what he had just been caught for.

Levi only turned his head, giving Eren a half glare, never bothering to slow his pace. 

He stayed silent for the remainder of their walk, his eyes downcast and his anxiety shooting through the roof. His eyes only stared at Levi's heel's, too afraid to look at his surroundings.

Once they stopped, he stopped. They had gone down a flight of stairs that he didn't recognize, and only now did he look around. They were at the end of a dimly lit hallway, the air damp and smelling of mold. In front of them was a large metal door, with three locks keeping it shut. The first two appeared to be attainable with a key, while the last was a combination lock.

Was that to stop someone from getting out, or stop someone from coming in? 

Eren swallowed thickly, suddenly regretting everything.

Levi pulled a ring of keys from his pocket, sifting through the copious amount of them.

"I'm sorry, sir! I  _ promise  _ I won't do anything again, and I won't lie and I'll be silent all the time, I promise. Just please,  _ please, _ don't lock me up again," Eren pleaded with his captain, desperate to not face whatever was on the other side of that door, "I'm so fucking sorry, please."

"Watch your fucking mouth." Was all Levi had to say, his focus on the third and final lock. He twisted the lock open with ease, making Eren think he was familiar with the room.

"Sorry! I'll do that too, if you don't kill me. Maybe we can make a d-" Eren's mouth was left agape when Levi opened the door, taking off his shoes before walking in. It was another living quarters, with high ceilings and cream covered walls. Everything in the room looked brand new, from the immaculate desk with only one pen and a sheet of paper laying on it, to the floor which shined as if they had never been walked on. Eren remembered to take off his shoes as he walked in.

The room looked even bigger from the inside. The windows were high on the walls, allowing the bright moonlight to illuminate the whole room without the use of candles. There was a bed in the corner of the room, clad in simple black sheets. Beside the bed, there was a small drawer covered in papers and one single glass of water, probably the messiest area in the entire room. 

He shut the door behind him and stayed in place as Levi walked over to the bed and flopped down on it, letting out a sigh.

_ So this is his room? _ , He thought, continuing to look around the mostly empty space. Things started to fall in place in Eren's mind, his brain inching out of survival mode as he thought more about the situation. Of course, he wasn't going to chain him up or kill him, he  _ needed _ him for something. If he wanted him punished, he could have sent any other soldier to seize Eren and take him away, but he did it himself. Because if he remembered correctly, Eren had turned him on, and now he needed him.

"A deal?" Levi said, his voice cutting through the silence like a freshly sharpened blade. 

"I'm sorry?" Eren replied confused and he stared at his lounging superior. He had his eyes closed, with one arm thrown across his forehead and the other strewn over the bed.

"A deal. While you were pleading for your life, you said 'We could make a deal', did you not?" Levi said.

"Oh. Well, that was while I was pleading for my life." Eren quipped, holding back a laugh at the scowl that flashed across his face at his reply.

"Okay, new deal. You answer my questions, try not to be such a smart ass, and you might be rewarded, not punished. Sound good?" Levi said, obviously not waiting for an answer, "Come here."

Eren didn't know exactly where 'here' was, so he walked over to Levi and stopped about three feet from the bed. Levi pushed himself up against the wall behind the bed, propping up one of the two pillows on the bed for back support. Old man.

Once he had his bad back situated, he turned to Eren and glared at him for a moment, as if he was a stranger on the street and he was trying to remember if he knew him or not.

"How long has that been going on?" Levi repeated his earlier question, his eyebrow raised. He was not satisfied with the last answer Eren gave him, and he wouldn't blame him considering he was lying through his teeth.

"A while," Eren said truthfully this time, hoping that was the response Levi wanted.

"Hm. And do you enjoy it?"

"Sure."

Sure, he did enjoy it, but it wasn't the best. It was a means to an end, something to take his mind off of his shitty circumstances, but it wasn't who he wanted to sleep with. No, the person he wanted to fuck was right in front of him, playing 20 fucking questions like this was an elementary school. But of course, he didn't say that out loud.

"'Sure'? That's all?" Levi asked, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"I mean, it's alright I guess?" Eren said, questioning himself.

"Wow," Levi replied, chuckling, "And how long have you wanted to fuck me?"

Eren's throat was suddenly dry. How did he know?

"Eren, you are always trying to be around me. The other day you asked me how the weather was while we were both standing in the pouring fucking rain. It's a little obvious." Levi said.

Did he say that out loud? 

"Yes, and that too. God, you're dense." 

"Oh. Sorry." 

Levi turned his whole body to face Eren, his legs falling off the side of the bed, his hands gripping its edge. His feet ghosted over the ground.

"Do you know how hard it was to listen to you tonight? And you see how far away I sleep, imagine the fucking show that the people in the same hall got," Levi said, not looking for a reply, "All I hear is you screaming and moaning like a lady of the night. And you said it's not even that good. Imagine when it is."

"He likes it when I'm loud," Eren said quietly, ashamed that he was probably heard by all his friends.

"I like it when you're loud too. But with me, you won't be faking," Levi said boldly, no thought in his mind that Eren would reject his halfway offer. 

"Yeah?" Eren breathed, feeling like he had been punched in the gut again.

"Yeah. I wanna hear you, Eren. I want  _ him _ to hear you. I want him to hear that you're mine." Levi said, almost spitting out the last part. He was jealous; jealous that Jean had gotten to him first, jealous that people got treated to a show of obscene y _ es, harder Jean!  _ instead of y _ es, please fuck me, Levi. _

Levi stood up and crossed the few feet of space between them, moving his hand up to cup his jaw.

_ " _ And are you, Eren? Mine?" Levi said slowly, his voice sounding deeper than it already was. Maybe he was imagining it, but it seemed like Levi had just switched from vague disinterest to seductive mode. His eyes were hooded, pupils shot with arousal. The room looked darker, suddenly, felt hotter.

"Yes," Eren said, looking directly into Levi's eyes. Though the man was shorter than him, his aura was monumental and he still felt small in his gaze.

Levi suddenly attached his lips to his throat, sucking and biting on one spot. Eren was taken by surprise, letting out a high pitched whine at the touch. Levi stayed at work, moving to various spots on his neck, each bite enticing another moan from the younger boy. Levi only stopped when his neck was slick and hot, four hickies rapidly blooming in his wake. He reached up to touch them, his fingers ghosting over the bruises. Eren hissed at the cold fingers touching his neck.

Though nervous before, Eren was suddenly hit with a wave of confidence, and before he could talk himself out of it, he grabbed Levi's hand and walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge with his legs spread, only letting go when Levi was standing between them. Levi, though surprised at the boy's confidence, did not protest.

"Please?" Eren said, looking up at Levi through his lashes. He watched as his barriers fell one by one, his face becoming softer as the moments passed.

"Fuck," Levi groaned, the kid's words going straight to his dick, "Please what?"

Eren grabbed the back of Levi's neck, pulling him down until he could whisper in his ear, "Please, fuck me."

Levi did not hesitate, crawling over the teen and attaching his lips to neck once again, this time in a forceful bite. The dangerous mix of pain and pleasure began coursing through Eren's veins, his mouth betraying him by making involuntary gasps. Levi kissed him, moaning into his mouth before biting on his bottom lip, coincidentally in the same place Eren had drawn blood from before. The wound reopened, small amounts of blood smearing on Levi's face.

He didn't care.

Levi sat up once they were both out of breath, and if he wasn't hard already, he was now.

Levi's pale skin was flushed a deep red, his lips glossy with blood and swollen. He was panting, with sweat glistening off of his skin in the moonlight. His usual primped hair was ruffled and slightly curly, with strands sticking to his forehead. This view, this marvelous sight on top of him, topped every fantasy scenario of this exact moment that he had imagined. This is  _ real, _ Levi was here and he was going to touch him every way that he wanted him to.

"What?" Levi said from above him, smirking.

"Nothing," he replied, rolling his hips slightly, "I'm just getting impatient. I want you  _ in me. _ "

Levi tugged at the bottom of his nightshirt, pulling it off Eren's slender frame before responding.

"What's the rush? Do you have somewhere you need to be?" He asked, slowly running his hands up Eren's torso. He made sure to tease his nipples, enjoying to watch him squirm underneath him. 

"I have training in the morning."

"Hm," Levi hummed, leaning down to kiss down his chest, "I could make an excuse."

"Yeah, like w- what?" Eren breathed, his voice catching in his throat as Levi dragged his teeth over his sore nubs.

"I could say you did something clumsy," Levi said between bites, crawling his way down his abdomen, "and feel on your ass and now you cant walk."

Eren let out a noise halfway between a gasp and a laugh.

"Kirstein will probably be smug, thinking that he's the cause."

Of course he would.

Once Levi was hovering over the obvious bulge in his pants, he hooked his fingers in the bands with ease and slowly, tortuously, removed his aching dick from its confines.

"I can see why you're so cocky," Levi said with a smirk, his fingers ghosting over the length of his shaft. Eren whined in response, his body still sensitive from his earlier activities. Levi wasted no time taking the head of his cock past his lips, earning a yelp from Eren. He expertly worked his mouth around him, using his hands to deal with what his tongue couldn't.

Watching his usual pain in the ass captain suck his dick sure was a sight for Eren. He didn't hold back, moaning or crying out whenever Levi swallowed around him or hummed.

"Captain, I-" Eren whimpered in warning, feeling that familiar ball in his stomach grow tighter. He honestly didn't know if he wanted to come right now, with Levi around him, or wait until the man was actually in him.

Levi pulled off of him with a pop, wiping his hand over his mouth to clear the spit dribbling down his chin. He pushed himself off the bed, opening the drawer beside the bed and shuffling around. Eren quickly removed his pants and shirt, eager. Levi quickly turned around and tossed him the small vial, missing his hands and hitting his arms. Eren watched in wonder as Levi got undressed, biting his lip when he removed his pants.

He was more girthy then Eren had expected, more lengthy as well. Eren wondered how he was able to hide  _ that _ in his uniform, but that was a conversation for another day. Levi climbed back over Eren, sitting between his spread thighs. He handed him the bottle of oil, the older man wasting no time slicking his length. Once he was finished, he adjusted, until he was lined up with Eren. 

"Are you sure," Levi asked, "You want to do this? We can stop. Anytime." 

"Yes, fuck, I don't want to stop,  _ please"  _ Eren groaned, his hand trembling as it latched onto the man's bicep.

Levi breached Eren agonizingly slow, screwing his eyes shut in an obvious sign of restraint.

"Fuck,  _ Shit,  _ Levi," Eren choked out, breathless when he was fully sheathed. Levi breathed in and out, slow and steady, his eyes opening slowly as he adjusted. Eren had never been with someone this big, while Levi had never been with someone so _ goddamn tight. _ Eren's nails were digging into his arms, the other man's clawing into the sheets.

"Move," Eren said, his voice hoarse and rough against the silence in the room. Levi pulled out just as slow as he had entered, trembling slightly.

"Levi," Eren said, forcing the man's eyes on his own when he grabbed the back of his neck, "I said  _ move. _ "

Levi slammed home, eliciting a cry from Eren. Levi was so fucking _ big,  _ and now with his permission, he was slamming relentlessly into Eren, moans and curses falling from past his lips like honey. Levi was no longer holding back, his pace rough as his hips snapped into his cadets. His hand moved from beside his head, fingers ghosting over the bruised skin of his neck. Levi curiously applied a small amount of pressure using two fingers to one particular bruise, coincidentally marked right over his jugular. Levi grinned devilishly when Erens eyes rolled into the back of his head, his mouth falling open as he choked out a moan.

He wrapped his slender fingers around his neck, surprised when Eren's own hand shot over his and applied pressure himself. Eren clenched around him,  _ hard, _ when he squeezed just tight enough.

With the choking, the fucking, and the general sight of his General Levi doing all that to him, Eren was not far from having his second orgasm of the night. His stomach burned, his head started to spin and his vision got blurry with the endorphins rushing through him.

"Levi, sir, I-" Eren gasped, his senses in overdrive.

"Say my name," Levi said, squeezing the boy's neck harder, " _ Say my name." _

"Fuck, Levi," Eren managed to almost spit out, the lack of oxygen to his brain making the edges of his vision go black, "Levi, I'm gonna come."

"Yes," Levi groaned, his thrusts sloppy with his own impending orgasm, "Come. For me."

Eren cried out, every muscle in his body tensing up as his orgasm washed over him, his cum squirting in thick spurts between them. This drew Levi to the edge, burying himself to the hilt as he filled himself inside Eren. Their senses were hyperactive, the air suddenly too hot, the blankets to sticky. Levi slowly pulled out once they rode out their orgasms, getting off the bed to walk to his private bathroom. He returned moments later with a wet cloth, going to wipe at the younger man's stomach and between his legs before discarding it with the other items on the floor.

Eren was asleep on the bed, knocked out from his night. The captain chuckled, simply pulling the covers over him and lying down next to him. He needed his sleep.

He could work on getting him out of training tomorrow.

* * *

Eren chatted mindlessly with Armin and Mikasa at their table in the lunch hall, laughing at some things Mikasa was saying and agreeing with points Armin had made.

"Hey, uh, can I talk to you?" Horse Face said, suddenly behind him.

Eren groaned, knowing this moment would come. He held back his wince as he got up, even though everyone thought he fell down a flight of stairs he knew the reason why and he still thought everyone knew.

He followed Jean to the corner of the room, rolling his eyes the whole way there.

Jean crossed his arms, looking down at him from the corner as if he didn't know what he was going to say.

"I, uh, saw you missed training today. They say you fell." He said, slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Yeah," Eren responded, just as slow, "I did."

"Yeah but uh, I know what really happened and I just wanted to see if you are okay." He asked, looking around to make sure no one heard while still puffing his chest out in confidence.

"No, you don't know what really happened, and I'm fine. Leave me al-"

"Is he bothering you?" Came Levi's low voice from beside them, both boys snapping their necks in surprise. Eren wanted to grin, however, while Jean wanted to cower.

"No worries sir, we were just tal-"

" _ Eren _ ," Levi said pointedly, ignoring Jean's presence, "Is he bothering you?"

Jean's jaw snapped shut.

"No, captain, he's not. We were just finished chatting." Eren replied, walking away from both of them and leaving Jean under the murderous glare of Levi.

A few minutes later, he caught sight of Levi on the other side of the mess hall. He watched him until he caught his eyes, smiling when the man smirked and winked.

Neither men saw Jean at the next table over, looking as if he was doing math for the very first time, his head shifting from Levi to Eren, as two plus two finally,  _ finally _ equaled four.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so one, if you are reading this, thank you for reading! this was a creation that took me a couple of sleep-deprived nights, meant to be something completely different, and shorter, but my brain gave me 4k words of this. its nasty, I know, hell is hot, trust me I know. its gonna be lit. two, comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> thank you again!


End file.
